Tales of Deception - Stoking Fire
by GrimGrave
Summary: Another night, another business to take care of. But not before indulging yourself with an off-hour tryst involving your own desires. Rated M for adult themes, NotSafeForWork. Feedback and suggestions are appreciated!


**Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Rooster Teeth, not GrimGrave.**

 _Feedback is greatly appreciated. Let me also know what pairing you'd like to see next! Do remember that this series is inconsistent at times and does not always tie together unless needed, so don't let certain pairings stand in the way._

 _Commissions are open!_

 _ **Tales of Deception – Stoking Fire**_

Cinder arched backwards with a pleased hiss, long black hair falling over her shoulder and ample breasts, exposed to the flickering candlelight, heaved with every breath. She clutched and clawed at the carpet-clad floor in an attempt to ground herself as she moved her hips with tired legs, yet she could not stop even if she had wanted to and created sweet, slippery friction as the woman at the other end of the bed moved to match her rhythm.

The other woman stared back with golden, heavy-lidded eyes. She was panting frantically and quivered like a scared kitten yet desperate for more pleasure as she angled herself, clutching at a naked leg for support before rolling her hips just _so—_

Cinder let out a litany of purrs and moans in approval, greatly enjoying the feel and quickened pace of their lower lips kissing; both being a pretty pink, lips flushed crimson with arousal, with Cinder's sporting a neat little triangle of black curls resting above while her lover's was clean and bare.

Liquid arousal spilled onto the white bedsheet, staining it the more they scissored. Beads of sweat rolled down their naked bodies, the candlelight making the sheen almost glisten. Muscles tensed, defined underneath fair, flawless skin as both women relied on at least one leg for support while rocking their hips while propped up on their arms.

Sight, touch, and now scent – with the addictive, musky aroma of wet sexes permeating the enclosed air of the room, each breath was enough to make their heads spin – was on fire and heavily stimulated and the women doubled their efforts, desperate to get off for the umpteenth time for what could easily be their second hour or so.

Cinder chuckled darkly and throatily and her lover mimicked it like a mirror image; except this image was younger than the original and had much shorter hair, but was otherwise the perfect clone.

A whole new term of "fucking oneself" but with a devilishly hot, sweet twist.

Both Cinders focused on one another the whole time, taking in the sight of Cinder"sex-on-legs"Fall getting all frisky and dirty. Moans escaped their throats, raspy from the long abuse, and their litanies rose and fell in octaves as pleasure threatened to snap; sexes quivering, pulses spiking, and with strength – physical and mental – waning after having burned the hours away, blinding hot pleasure set their synapses on fire, flickering before their eyes as hips rolled and a unified climax had wet heat pool between the ladies. Muscles slackened yet pleasure scorched through every nerve and wracked that part of their brains, overwhelming their senses as pussies kissed and skin rubbed against skin.

Minutes passed by as the Cinders lied still, breasts heaving with every much-needed breath. When little strength returned and they bushed their upper bodies back up to exchange heated stares, they grinned. Cinder Fall was a gorgeous woman with equal amount of beauty and sex appeal and, while cunning, remained oblivious to this day just how much her closest friends felt.

Not that it stopped them from indulging each other. The illusions wore off, reversing the "current Cinder" to Emerald whilst the "younger" became the mute two-toned-haired little minx the tanned woman loved to hang out with.

"Fuck…" she uttered. "That was amazing as always, Neo."

The shorter woman nodded with a confident smirk and fell backwards, resting against a pair of pillows with a content sigh. The mint-green-haired woman soon joined her, snickering. "Five minutes rest and then hit the showers like we planned on?"

Neo nodded, curled up against the taller woman. It was peaceful, comforting. They embrace and closed their eyes, gentle breathing lulling them to near-sleep.

The shower could wait until they started to feel cold, they reckoned.

* * *

Warm water pelted down against their bodies and rinsed off their sweat. The shower was spacious enough to accommodate the two women, but their second round had them clung to each other on their knees, breasts pressing up against one another's forms as they mapped out soft bodies, caressed the small of their backs with roaming hands. Their sexes, quivering, were clamping down on slender fingers prodding and straining inside. Amidst the rain Emerald and Neo kissed, hungrily exploring oral caverns and tasting the sweetness within.

Fingers dipped into wet heats, curving slightly and sheathing themselves up to the second knuckle and both women cried out in euphoria, breaking their kiss temporarily. Heavy-lidded eyes regarded the woman before them and heavy breathing came out as husky moans. Their hips rolled with each thrust of talented digits that massaged inner velvety walls and soon they kissed again to further vent out sexual frustrations.

When nimble fingers curled further and pleasure threatened to take over in a wave, their minds went blank and bodies shuddered. Their liquid excitement trickled down their inner thighs, mixing with the water, as they reached their high, basked in it, and continued exploring pretty pink sexes for the next hour.

* * *

"I was thinking, do you want to eat out tonight?" Emerald asked, and when the little minx next to her wiggled her eyebrows suggestively with a knowing smirk, the mocha beauty slapped her playfully. "You know damn well what I mean."

Neo grinned and nodded, inclining her head to the entry as they exited the elevator and stepped into the lobby—

The shorter woman gestured to what looked like a client waiting by the front desk. The lobby wasn't too big, but it had a couple of sofas and chairs, a small statue depicting an idol for fertility (in a poor sense of taste) but waiting at the front desk when none was around spoke of impatience. Normally Neo handled that, but neither she nor Emerald had thought there would be anyone around this late.

"I'll handle this one, you go fetch something to eat. Shouldn't take more than an hour," the mint-green-haired thief said. "I'm in the mood for some Mistral tonight."

The two-toned woman smiled and nodded as she walked right past the confused client.

Attention was brought back to Emerald as she cleared her throat. "What can we do you for, girl?"

The girl had fair skin and a long, curving, auburn ponytail. She wore a grey short top underneath a short black jacket, both of which that exposed her midriff and a pair of maroon jean pants. Light-grey eyes struggled to meet Emerald's at first, but eventually they remained focused on the taller woman. "You're Emerald Sustrai, right?"

Heh. "That's right."

"I'm here to—"

"Have me bed you as someone else. I know the drill." She chuckled at her client's expression. "I'm going to need at least a photo. Roleplaying is gonna cost you extra."

"Th-There's no need!" the girl quickly stated. "…Does it count if you, uhm…utter my name?"

Emerald pretended to think about it. It technically did in her book, but if it was _only_ moaning…Plus the girl was a real cutie. "Not at all, but I'm going to need to know your name, cutie."

There was a moment of hesitation as she fished up photo and Lien. "Ilia."

"Well then, Ilia," the thief purred, accepting both items. She quickly counted the money before inspecting the photo; a raven-haired Faunus it seemed. "Let's head back to my room then."

Another night, another business to take care of.


End file.
